runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Host JD/Archive 5
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4}} Archived Archived talk page. 23:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) =[] Ur pics make me sad =[ U shuld help a friend out and give me some claws... XD 23:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :& no I'm not going to Ice platue on an non exsisting world again >.> lol 23:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It was vandilised 3 times one night right before I went to sleep. The risk of phishing has massivly inscreasesd and what is to stop someone from going to the front page and making a link to an out of controll website where they are expecting to go from the Runescape Clans Wiki to a RuneScape forum. They then get hacked and yell at us. It's just not worth the risk the only thing that needs edited there is the featured clan and article toggles. There is NO point in risking someone posting a bad link there & making it look like it was from us. 23:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wannabe. This argument is irrelevant. I'm not locking the entire wiki. The front page can be edited through the templates that run it. There is NO content that the average user would EVER need to touch on the front page AT all. DO YOU UNDERSTAND or must I talk S-L-O-W-E-R. 23:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *And yes under normal circumstances I would agree. But, there is no point. Everything that should be edited is contained in a template on annother page, and I have plans to put the toggeles on those pages too. 23:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well understand this. The main wiki did the same thing I'm doing http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki 23:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also I do read policies please read #3 RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset 00:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's Comm Central for you... Please take note of that rule in the simplified ruleset... By doing that I am maintaining this Wiki's quality and my action is just. 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd belive that if it wasn't a complete lie. The RS clans wiki has a fully protected page and is one of the most activily engadged in communties in Wikia as stated by themselves. You can't win every arguement Jeff. 00:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your concern has been addressed in line 10 when you edit the page. Kthnxbai (As Aereas would say) 00:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * it does the job, it's an edit note that everyone editing the page would see... It fixes your remark. If you have a better idea besides locking the page please tell me. I'm not unlocking it unless 1 we somehow get a 24/7 patrol or 2 you give me a waaaaayyyyyyyyyy better reason. 00:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm improving my attempt... 00:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright... It's a stupid one... But alright. 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Why should you make such a big fuss about it? I need to add these edit info lines anyways. I'm one of the few people in the world that can understand that giant pile of HTML. 00:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Then follow our policy. If you have a problem with it I suggest you do something dirastic! You could perhaps step away from the keyboard count to 10 and come back? 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) There is my quote to you. While we may not be a HUGE wiki we are still a large wiki as apposed to the ones that need help with their homepages that have 20 pages. 01:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 14:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ;D 15:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature My response: #What is he talking about!?!?!? #O... webkit property... #Does it work in firefox #After google Search NO #What a nub >.> So no it's not annoying considering I can't see it! lol 16:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I hate em both. Firefox 8.0a1 ftw! 16:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) (I really really like ABP, NoScript, & Firebug) 16:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya, + Sync, Panorama, app tabs, and some other hidden stuff IK about & u don't ;p 17:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) *& why would u do that? 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) * *Opens up cache & finds strange websites* You horrible person!!! lol 17:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok? Is this ok? Homepage/Copyright 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *That page is locked... Is it suppost to be? Or did I read the policy wrong. 02:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW, took care of that user for you :P Once again, still here. 21:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Name? You can change your username on the wiki? 19:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) how? 19:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 20:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Now i'll be smelting cannonballs for the next 2 months :) 13:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel like an idiot :P And thanks for the lucky 8,000th edit :P 17:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) List of Clans Ty I hadn't got around to it yet. 19:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello you messaged me? Do as you wish :) Ascalephus 15:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm not trying to piss anybody off by saying this but. If i didn't put catagory spamming :P would it be not spamming? Also i'm sorry for the badge collecting. Ascalephus 16:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, i won't do it again :). And thanks for the watsit aswell :). Ascalephus 16:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's so much the badges. I belive our intro to the wiki & help pages should be mlre helpful on this subject to help people know what not to do. Ovb, the people that have been category spamming didn't know rhey were. 16:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes but he didn't understand that the way he was adding categories was wrong not adding categories is wrong. Because really it isn't we just need more definition on what a stupid category is. 17:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I just saved my pictures with a, b, c, d and so on, because my clan mates just sent me a load of pics, and i just couldn't be bothered to give proper names, if i rename them on my computer will that help? Ascalephus 06:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me :). Ascalephus 07:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY THANKS FOR EVEYTHING Tobann 11:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot How'd you get a bot? Can I have one? 19:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Others I don't see why it should matter to you, unless you have nothing better to do other than harass me on harmless stuff. Either way, they're not really harmful, and if they are, I'll point out that I've come across pages which already had useless categories. 23:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So you, in other words, ignored the last sentence of my previous paragraph. And either way, I don't recall you having sysop abilities, so threats are only humiliating you. 23:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE That's just the thing, it doesn't matter if I talk politely or act completely. Once your reputation has been tarnished, there's no way of gaining it back. And that applies here. You all will always look down upon me, and spread that viewpoint to the new users who arrive. I apologize for my past actions, but this apology wiill mean nothing. Just look at Excel. He still uses my past faults as leverage against me. 22:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks for proving my point. Now I have proof to show Wikia staff. And you have yet to gain my trust, mister "I edit a page that Aeraes doesn't even care about". 02:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hello hello i need to ask a question how do you look at the badges you have earned? tobann No subject Will you check out this Forum Page for me? The.draziw 16:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Hmm, seeing as how this message is coming from a guy whose got a sentence on the top of his page saying "I Am fucking cleaned", I'm gonna ignore it. Cheers Monsieur Musketeer :) 01:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, let me tell you that I am offended by that message. So, by that logic you are disrespecting me. See how it all circles around? 03:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see you changed the message. Well, let me tell you that I am still offended by the new one. Hurricane Irene. I lost a friend in one her attacks. Anyway, by that logic, you are disrespecting me. See how it all circles around? 03:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I laughed. Azorrez 08:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If you don't have power, how can you keep your computer running for days on end? And I don't recall giving you shit. All I told you was my viewpoints. You were offended by the gang banger nickname (which I apologize for), and I am offended by your "glorification" of Hurricane Irene. So, unless you change that, don't speak to me. It'll save us both from getting into a conflict that's gonna end badly either way. 18:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, but there's a fine line between science and magic xD 00:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) NICE! Did you get the skillcape for it? 05:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, you still offended me so don't talk to me unless you apologize. 13:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) need HELP Hello sir i was wanting to know how do i get my clans name on the frount page like the unicorn clan has theres thanks for your time my clan name is Dragon Hart thanks tobann Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BTW how's the bank coming along? 23:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i need some help in making my signature, i've done all of the typing and stuff but when i pasted it on the preferences it didn't fit...lol... But when i post it it works fine. [[User:Ascalephus|'Ascalephus']] [[User talk:Ascalephus|'Talk']] So i don't know what i've done wrong, but i've definatly done something wrong, heh heh. Thanks. Ascalephus 14:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot. :) 12:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll cya, and tell king to read his u have toes hotmail incase I don't get on RS to tell him. 04:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC FEATURED CLAN Hello sir i was needing help with the featured clan. i finished editing the template but its not coming up on the main page can you help? Tobann. 04:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RfA Just an FYI: I nominated you as well as others for a promotion. Please review your nomination (and the others if you like) to ensure it meets your standards. *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/MinigameGod *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Host JD *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/OffsideJimothy *RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/The.draziw 05:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I need help adding my clan to the list of clans page Crygypt79 08:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC). dont wory i worked it outCrygypt79 23:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) dont worry i was on a hoilday just after it done it and it dident take long thanks enayway:]Crygypt79 07:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hay Thought I'd check in and see how things are going. When did you get AoSBot working? 02:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Epic indeed. Probably won't be doing anything significant on here until I get out of school for the summer. 02:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Thanks XD I'll get on to them asap 06:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Possibly. I haven't had it on my bookmarks since I got my new computer so the trick may be remembering to come by :P 19:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) all i did was protect my masterpiece, and put back the truth about the history and so on, that day justice was done, and if tom has anything to say about it then he can come and talk to me himself, otherwise i'd rather he not try and destroy history and what funny history it is ^^, or, he can write his own page, and not use mine, sorry for the expression but i do not give a monkeys ass wether i left the clan or he stepped on a nail or a bee stinged him (or me). 12:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) oh so people are not aload to know what really happened just because somebody can't handle the truth, i have justice on my side, as i said if tom has a problem with it he can come and talk to me personally and we can sort things out. i was the one who spent so many days making that wiki page, and i am the one who will say what will be put on it, and what will be put on it is the truth, wether it be against me or not, tom should accept the fact that he did try and steal prodigy (he should be gratefull i didn't type that there). i am not being childish, i am just protecting that what i made, and what i made was the wiki page, oh and i did not leave, i was kicked out by the leaders foul words (which is why im still pissed). if proof is what you want then you should believe somebody who was there and saw it all. if tom wishes to make a prodigy wiki or change it, then he can make his own and NOT DO IT ON MY CANVAS (so to speak). 13:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately there is what you will call a conflict edit between myself and Ascalephus. Ascalephus did write most of the article but when he left we decided to change it. I was the person who created the page and he decided to write it up. He left so we feel we ought to change it and we beleive we have the right to change it. Ascalephus is demanding that we delete the article which we do not want to do. We argue that the information is about The Prodigy is owned by The Prodigy. What can we do? 14:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) maybe it is not my wiki page, i understand that now, and i am sorry. but what i do not udnerstand is why people are able to replace my work and my sweat without even asking me, and when i ask them to stop politely (maybe not so at first) x 5 (or more) i get a reply as i'll think about it and we all know what comes next, tomorrow it's i'll think about it, then the next day and the next day and so on, if tom or you just deleted what i editted then i'm happy because my work is not replaced, tom is happy cos he can edit to his hearts content, and you are happy 'cos you no longer have to listen to my stupidity. 14:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :* Please continue this discussion on your clan's talk page. Thanks to Host JD as well for giving feedback. 00:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clan April 2012 Hi Jeff I just write to thank you for the honour. We are very happy to be featured on the front page. /Gywerd 22:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Recruiting I've known a multitude of clans that pay players cash to recruit additional members in hopes of reaching the peek number prior to a war. Kinda unethical given the standards of warring, but also common. 15:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) if u want to help. hey jeff ifu want u can help if u want. 18:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Do you still play at all, or did you quit when you got 120? 01:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :* Just like to say a quick thank you for your consistant help editing on the wiki! 07:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :* I'm not too good at editing CSS/HTML coding - I don't exactly see what you have done, and what the difference is, sorry... A better person to ask is Excel and if he likes it then I don't see why not. Thanks, 01:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: hilite I'm not sure what you mean? We already have it? http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite 19:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you just want it to look cooler and stand out more? 19:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Seems a bit blurry to me. 19:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) *I agree, it does look blurry. 01:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll play around with it soon, kind of busy. 04:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) m o r is mine dude i made that one. dude m o r us my clan i made it Hey. Thanks for the edit. Was just wondering, are you a gambler on rs? Ebram72 (talk) 02:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.209.112.138 ^ this person has done this for the 2nd time now. I guess you can go ahead and ban him. Ebram72 (talk) 18:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hey! yo some guys is deleting one of my pages that i mde well 2 sara army and guthix army can u plz tell them to leave them alone. thank u 04:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) *pokes* 01:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Guy, I just wanted to ask, if you could add to the list of clans, the Order of the Ashaman Thanks, Caesar Read please Hi Host. We've had an issue within the community and with limited admins I would just like you to give an unbiased opinion on the matter. User_talk:Triumvirate_Department_of_State#Urgent Thanks, 13:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :* On another note, how good are you at bot coding? MiniGBot (talk) 12:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* Weh, wrong account, ha 12:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) * I haven't flagged the bot yet as I just wanted to try out the AWB software... I've only been doing manual edits on it so far. Either way because of the whole ordeal all users have had their b'crat rights removed by wikia staff, understandably, since it was a mess... By any chance you know how to code in python? and/or are willing to learn it?! :D Basically, we're getting a .json page with the clan info, like RuneScape Wiki does with GE prices, and we're doing to start labelling clans as active or inactive... Then we can start making a template that has to be on every clan page which allows the bot to edit number of members, the clan flag, clan stats, etc. As per, Forum:Project Database Integration. Good to see you back 00:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey long time no see :) I've got a couple things for you to look at. #Forum:Policy_Amendment #Forum:The_Future_of_this_Community Also what template is that, that you used? I remember it... But I don't know what it's called anymore... 18:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeh, if you're happy to start learning python it would make my life easier :P Have a look at w:c:Ty:TyBot to see how they use the coding to interpret the GE prices form on the RS Wiki... We can use http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/a=13/properties.js?clanName='CLAN''''' for the moment... #"Clan:Example" has a page on this wiki #The bot therefore looks at the form http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/a=13/properties.js?clanName=Example #As the form says, the clan does not exist #The bot then places a template onto the page that states that this clan either doesn't exist in RuneScape, has disbanded or as become inactive and died. #If the clan did exist then we add "Category:Active_Clan" to the page Of course, the only problem is if the page has a typo in the name or is spelt differently OR there are multiple clans with similar names. Other then cross referencing data, for example clan members, there is really no way to distinguish two similarly-named clans. We would also need to look over the Clans page to remove inactive and add active clans... 02:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :* rookie error ;) 06:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You still playing at all? 21:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Figured as much, how's life? 17:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :* How's the coding been going - have you started? ;) 13:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :* Sounds good - Bots have been sysoped. I'll be pretty inactive for the next 2 months though because of final term of school, etc. I'll respond to any talk-page though 09:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC)